Conventionally, non-contact power-supply systems configured to include a wireless power transmission device (a power transmission device) that performs power transmission (power supply) in a non-contact (wireless) manner and a communication device (a power reception device) such as a terminal device that receives and uses electric power transmitted from the wireless power transmission device have been put into practical use. Also, in recent years, terminal devices constituting non-contact power-supply systems have become multifunctional and terminal devices having a function of short-range wireless communication based on near field radio communication (NFC) or the like have been put into practical use.
Meanwhile, an NFC circuit provided in the above-described terminal device transmits power with radio waves having the same frequency as those to be used in a case that the wireless power transmission device performs the wireless power transmission or radio waves of a multiplied frequency. In general, a wireless power transmission circuit uses radio waves having significantly higher power than those used by the NFC circuit for communication to transmit power. Thus, in a terminal device (an electronic device) equipped with a function of receiving power of wireless power transmission and an NFC-based communication function, in a case that power transmission (power supply) based on wireless power transmission is performed in a case that NFC-based communication is performed, destruction of the NFC circuit due to radio waves for transmitting power occurs.
Therefore, for example, as in Patent Document 1, technology for enabling an operation of a communication circuit during a period of charging based on wireless power supply of a cell (a secondary cell) mounted on a power-reception-side communication device and further preventing a communication circuit from being destructed during a period in which the secondary cell is being charged has been proposed. In the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, if a voltage detection circuit provided in a power reception unit of the power-reception-side communication device has detected a charging voltage (a transmission voltage) exceeding a predetermined threshold during a period in which the secondary cell is being charged, power application to the NFC circuit is blocked. Thereby, in the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, destruction of the NFC circuit during a period in which charging is being performed through wireless power supply is prevented.